Leukemia belongs to a group of blood cancers that also includes lymphoma and myeloma. Diagnostic procedures for leukemia, in some cases, begin only after a patient is already present with symptoms, leading to costly, invasive, and sometimes time-consuming procedures. In addition, inaccessible areas sometimes prevent an accurate diagnosis. Further, high cancer morbidities and mortalities are associated with late diagnosis.